


Veo en ti la luz

by Nicol_zambrano



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Soldiers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Families of Choice, Gen, Mental Anguish, Multi, Mutual Pining, Science Experiments, Shockwave is a bad father, Unethical Experimentation, War Stories
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicol_zambrano/pseuds/Nicol_zambrano
Summary: No soy bueno escribiendo pero se como rellenar una ficha y darle personalidad a mis ocs, lo subo para tenerlo guardado por si algo le pasa a mi computadoray tal vez poner algunas divagaciones____________________________________________________________________________________Shooting Star sabe desde el dia que despertó que no es mas que un experimento fallido, el primer intento de crear un  punto uno por ciento, sabe que no es mas grande o mas sabio para dudar de lo que le pasa a los experimentos fallidos, por eso quiere ser todo lo que shockwave pida de el
Relationships: Shockwave (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Shockwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s)





	1. Tiempo aquel

**Author's Note:**

> el primer se notara mucha diferencia en la escritura, por que fue un trabajo mandado a hacer

───── ♫ ♪ ♩ ɞ ♩ ♪ ♫ ─────

Todo lo que conocía hasta ahora, era oscuridad. La poca luz que había en todo el lugar venia de las múltiples consolas en las que tantas veces había visto al científico trabajar.

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

A pesar de pasarla casi todo el tiempo en el frio laboratorio del científico decepticon, hubo momentos en los que realmente pudo divisar algo que no fuera del equipo de dicho lugar. Muchas veces un mech azulado cuyo rostro era completamente cubierto llegarías para hablar con Shockwave, según este el nombre del mech azulado era Soundwave. Este último casi nunca llega sin acompañes.

Muchas veces, Shooting Star podía observar un mecanismo negro que caminaba en cuatro pata siguiendo al oficial de comunicaciones o en su defecto, lo que parecía ser un ave que siempre se mantenía posado en el hombro de Soundwave.

El buscador de amarillo muchas veces había intentado acercar su servo a dichos mecanismos, muchas veces llevándose un gruñido de advertencia.

Durante otras ocasiones los ópticos amarillos de Star se posarían en el mech alado que veces vendría a ver a Shockwave solo para una charla que muchas veces terminaría en el enojo del científico de un solo óptico.

Por lo que sabía, Starscream solía ser más que una distracción por lo que Shockwave le prohibió por completo acercarse a él.

Muchas veces, recordar todo aquello que la servía de distracción cuando sus deberes eran demasiados, o cuando aquellos pensamientos negativos invadían su mente.

Como todo ser sensible, se preguntó de dónde venía. Sabía que lo cybertronianos eran creados de diferentes formas, pero en particular su incógnita era sobre Shockwave. Ese óptico amarillo había sido lo primero que observo una vez estuvo en línea, ¿Era su creador? La respuesta lógica, era sí.

Por lo que aquel mech le había dicho, nació de un experimento fallido, el intento de crear una clase especia de chispa, al principio le tomó por sorpresa la frialdad con la que el científico le había explicado todo aquello. Había demasiado que procesar, pero aun a pesar de eso estaba agradecido de que Shockwave le acogiera bajo su cuidado.

Muchas veces, por su mente pasaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera así? muchos otros seguramente se hubieran deshecho de el sin ningún remordimiento pero Shockwave no; le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le alimento y le educo.

El mech morado, no era el más expresivo o el más cariñoso pero estaba bien, Shooting Star comenzaba a verlo como una figura paterna, alguien con quien podría estar seguro, alguien por quien daría su vida si fuera necesario…

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

— Shooting Star. — El barítono de la voz de Shockwave le saco de sus pensamientos. Sus ópticos amarillos se posaron en el contrario mientras le observaba dando un paso adentro de la pequeña habitación que se había convertido en su cámara de recarga. Su servo cargaba un par de tabletas, poco después estas fueron dejadas en el pequeño escritorio desordenado del mech volador — He estado ausente los últimos ciclos solares, pero ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo libre retomaremos tu educación. —

El seeker de amarillo asintió mientras su mirada se posaba en su contrario, No todo era silencio y aburrimiento en el laboratorio. Shockwave se había encargado de educarle en lo más básico, Historia, Matemática, Biología, ingeniería y mucho más.

Star sonreía cada vez que el mech solía felicitarle (si es que un simple “Excelente” o “Correcto” era una felicitación) por sus respuestas o por los múltiples reportes que le entregaba. No había sido hace mucho que el joven seeker había comenzado con cálculos avanzados, donde se había atascado debido a la ausencia de Shockwave.

Shooting Star podía vivir aislado, pero no era ajeno al conflicto por el que pasaban. Sabía sobre la guerra, sabia sobre ambos bandos, y aun que no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, nunca hubiera dudado de unirse al lado de Megatron y los decepticons.

A pesar de haber nacido con la guerra iniciada desde hace tantos años, podría entender sobre todo lo que había pasado para comenzar con una revolución.

— Shockwave… — Shooting Star tomo la fuerza suficiente para que su vocalizador dejara salir dichas palabras, pronto, el peso de la mirada del científico cayó encima suya — Yo, pensaba… ¿Cuándo podrías salir de aquí? Quiero decir, me gustaría ayudarte… Aún más de lo que ya hago aquí… —

El científico seguía en un total silencio mientras su mirada dorada se posaba en el mech más joven.

Shooting Star, había sido más que un error, un resultado que termino en desgracia. Aun a pesar de eso le había conservado ¿Por qué?

Ni el mismo Shockwave estaba seguro

Quizás había sido la cantidad de esfuerzo y recursos necesarios para el proyecto, quizás solo necesitaba un conejillo de indias para sus próximos proyectos.

Pero el científico decepticon se negaba en pensar que había una razón sentimental tras aquello. Si, había creado al seeker, pero aun si este hubiera sido un experimento exitoso no habría ningún sentimiento tras esto. Estaba seguro que Shooting Star le veía como su figura paterna, algo completamente normal.

Shockwave se negaba completamente a aceptar que había cualquier clase de conexión sentimental con el seeker de ópticos amarillos. El científico decepticon no tenía el tiempo ni la necesidad de tales distracciones.

Si ese era el caso. ¿Por qué su spark había sentido un vuelco cuando el pensamiento del joven mech saliendo en batalla había invadido su mente?, con algo más parecido a un gruñido, su procesador se movió de un lado a otro, disipando el tren de pensamiento que corría sin control.

— Después de haber demostrado tus capacidades físicas ante mi hace un par de ciclos antes, no veo la razón por lo que seguir manteniendo tu contención en el laboratorio — El mech de morado dijo mientras el brillo de su única óptica se posaba en Shooting Star cuya mirada de emoción había hecho sentirle una presión incomoda en el pecho — Sera tu oportunidad de demostrarme que no he cometido una equivocación al no deshacerme de ti. Fuiste creado como una herramienta. Por lo tanto cumplirás tu propósito. —

Aun a pesar de aquellas palabras, el seeker jamás cambio su expresión.

Shooting Star sabia aquello, desde el primer momento en que su óptica estaba en línea, todo ese tiempo Shockwave le había dejado en claro su papel para él y la causa decepticon. Pudo haberlo negado, pudo haber gritado y quejarse sobre aquello pero en cambio de eso, lo acepto por completo.

\- Lo entiendo. - Star dijo mientras su óptica dorada viajo desde el suelo hasta el "rostro" de Shockwave

Después de todo lo que el decepticon había hecho por él era su oportunidad de pagarle. Shooting Star siempre solía tragarse sus propias palabras debido a las represalias, pero si las circunstancias fueron otras, sin guerra, ni bandos;

Quizás hasta podría llamar a Shockwave padre.

───── ♫ ♪ ♩ ɞ ♩ ♪ ♫ ─────


	2. Tiempo fue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuando das tus primeros pasos fuera de casa y Starscream no se levanto del lado bueno de la losa de recarga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues luego de consultarlo un poco con la almohada aqui hice esto, no se si lo continuare asi que igual lo dejo como incompleto

un dibujo que hice hace algún tiempo 

───── ♫ ♪ ♩ ɞ ♩ ♪ ♫ ─────

Abrió y cerró sus servos grises recordando la sensación anterior a que los nuevos protocolos de batalla se descargaran en sus sistemas, antes de que Shockwave lo colocara en la losa médica para comenzar con sus actualizaciones para el campo de batalla.

Estaba seguro de haber visti un mech naranja y amarillo antes de ponerse en estasis forzada para que los mods que pensaban ser instalados no fueron rechazados instantáneamente por su auto reparación, la armadura de su brazo derecho se sintió un poco más pesada que antes, cuando despertó solo se encontraban Shockwave y el en el cuarto 

Movió un poco sus brazos sintiendo el cambio más ligero de peso, no es que el otro brazo no se sintiera diferente, supuso que no le puso las mismas armas en cada brazo, posiblemente un arma experimental, era un experimento fallido y ¿qué mejor sujeto de prueba para sus nuevas armas que Shooting star ?, no confiaba en nadie más para tocar sus cosas

-seguro su procesador se sentirá algo raro mientras se está acostumbrado a los nuevos programas agregados, los firewalls más nuevos estas instalados para evitar un intento de hackeo por línea dura, mods extras -

El joven seeker levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Shockwave que lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo intentando recordar que este era su cuerpo y nada mas

-hum ... ¿qué exactamente son estos mods extras? -

El científico decepticon dejo de revisar su informe de actualizaciones

-aun si no fuiste forjado, al ser una nueva construcción muchos mech pueden intentar aprovechar de eso, así que me tome la libertad de algunos tomar protectores eléctricos, en tu brazo izquierdo esta una pistola eléctrica con un nivel de voltaje suficiente para enviar un bot a estasis-

-y ¿cómo la activo? -

Observo la armadura de su brazo un poco confundido, al levantar la mirada esa única óptica le hizo sentir como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida y que primus le diera la paciencia que requería para no hacer ver el nivel de insensatez pasaba por su cabeza para hacer esa pregunta

-es como volverte a tu modo alterno, instintivamente, se activarán cuando lo sientas necesario- 

-Oh-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir para no encogerse e inclinar sus alas hacia abajo, esa era una muestra de debilidad y su creador no aceptaba samples de debilidad en su mesa de trabajo

-si ooh, ahora vamos a que pruebes tus nuevas armas, luego se te coloraran en un equipo-

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

\- ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? -

La mirada roja de Starscream le recorrió de pies a cabeza, aun cuando shockwave le dijo que se mantuviera alejado del seeker más viejo, no pudo hacer mucho considerando que él era el encargado de reclutar nuevos miembros para la causa y aunque nació dentro de la guerra aún tenía que pasar por el visto bueno del líder del comando aéreo

-yo esperaba que me pusiera en un equipo rápidamente, señor -

Tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para ver a los ojos al otro buscador, sabía que era un poco más alto que los modelos estándar ya que se esperaba que fuera un soldado imparable, era incluso más alto que shockwave por una cabeza, pero el fracaso del primer intento le dejo promedio en todo lo demás

\- si escuche eso, ¿crees que solo porque shockwave mando a su pequeño turbo rabit de laboratorio, se le daría un puesto y un equipo para destrozar todo por lo que trabajamos? -

\- ¡no señor, solo quiero servir a la causa lo mejor posible! -

El buscador entrecerró las ópticas, se forzó a sí mismo para no estremecerse frente al otro, los demás miembros de los decepticons que se encontraban alrededor mirando a la nueva adquisición en las filas susurraban entre ellos o reían abiertamente, no sabía si de él o de la escena en su totalidad, ¿esto era algo normal entre los estafadores?

-bien ya que estas tan dispuesto a servir a la causa, seguro no te molestara comenzar desde abajo-

\- ¿abajo? -

\- oh sí, no todo en el ejercito son grandes batallas y volar sobre los autobots soltando cargas explosivas, a veces solo tienes que llevar y traer carga, espero que te guste tener tipos altos a tu alrededor, tu! -señalo a un bot cualquiera detrás de Shooting Star que soltó un pequeño chillido y dejo caer algo - ¡ve por Astrotrain!, ¡dile que le tengo a un novato para que él y Blitzwing entrenen! -

\- ¡seguido señor! -

Miro sobre su hombro escuchando los pasos que se alejaban rápidamente, noto algunos cuantos mechs y fems que miraban curioso y otros divertidos, codeándose entre si, otros solo pasaban llevando cajas o simplemente pasando de largo a todo el asunto

Volvió su mirada al buscador rojo y blanco que le miraba con suficiencia sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se acercó un poco más al a avión amarillo y café bajando su voz solo un poco

-no sé qué planea exactamente shockwave, pero no te dejare las cosas fáciles pequeña pieza defectuosa-

-yo no preten-

-ahorra sus quejas, tu pagaras los cristales rotos de ese ciclope-

Apretó sus servos con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en las palmas, mordiendo su lengua para no decirle al Seeker que Shockwave no era un ciclope y no debería referirse a él de forma tan despectiva, pero entendí que ellos dos no se llevaban para nada bien

Se escuchó un par de pasos pesados acercándose por la entrada al salón de reuniones donde había encontrado a Starscream era un bot muy ocupado y le había hecho dar vueltas por toda la base buscándolo, apenas sabia como moverse, luego de un paso rápido por el área médica, shockwave le había dejado solo para que buscara a alguien del alto mando ya que él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, ya los conocía de vista después de todo y escuchado la voz chillona de Starscream

El buscador pareció bastante contento mirando detrás de Shooting Star y este se dio la vuelta para observar a un enorme mech volador morado y gris que no parecía muy contento de estar ahí, poso su mirada en Shooting star y luego en Starscream

-este es el novato-

Chatarra

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Se despegó de las computadoras para ver su otro experimento que ya debería estar en los últimos nanokliks para terminar la simulación, mientras pasaba junto a una mesa y extendió su mano para atrapar algo, pero se detuvo al sentí que solo tomaba aire, llevo su mirada a la mesa la cual estaba vacía lo que le lleno de una furia que hizo hervir el energon en su interior, su procesador tomo un tiempo en entender porque había extendido su mano a una mesa vacía 

La imagen de Shooting Star dejando un cubo de energía de grado medio en ese mismo lugar recordándole que no debe olvidar tomarlo todos los días antes de volver a sus estudios o algún proyecto que le encargo

Reviso su cronometro interno

Ya casi se acababa el ciclo solar y aun no tenía ninguna comunicación del mech, era absurdo que su procesador le diera esa notificación y le enviara una sugerencia de hacer una llamada, elimino de forma rápida esa notificación, ¿que si no había un cubo de energon esperando en la mesa con una nota con un garabato recordándole tomar su ración ?, no es como que los esperara siempre temprano en el dia y otro más tarde con una nueva nota

Agito sus antenas de forma furiosa mientras alejaba esos pensamientos improductivos y que solo llenarían su cabeza de imágenes innecesarias de un mech que no estaba aquí, se dirigió a su siguiente experimento que estaba sonando anunciando el final de la simulación

Estuvo mirando la simulación durante un buen rato, tratando otras variantes porque el resultado no fue satisfactorio, estaba mirando unas muestras de un nuevo componente para una nueva fórmula de energía sintética

Cuando un pin llego a su código de comunicaciones privadas pidiendo su presencia en la puerta del laboratorio, algo extrañado y frustrado se dirigió a la entrada, si era Starcream con alguna de sus molestas observaciones, al abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue un pecho color café con una marca decepticon

Shooting Star se encuentran parado fuera de la puerta sujetando uno de sus brazos, su spark se movió dentro de su cámara, las alas caídas tras la espalda, su cuerpo tenia algunas abolladuras, un lado de su mejilla estaba manchada con algo de energon seco

-lamento molestarte a estas horas Shockwave, me dije que no había espacio en las barracas-levanto la mirada intentando tomar algo de valor- así que quería preguntarte ¿si aún puedo tener mi espacio de antes para recargar? -

Miro al joven seeker que se encuentra frente a la puerta de su laboratorio, en realidad no espero que se quedara con los demás mech a los que se le había asignado como compañeros, en realidad intento no pensar en Star desde que lo dejo solo fuera del área médica a su suerte, el verlo regresar todo lastimado esperando con incertidumbre si podría regresar a su pequeña habitación de antes, lo lleno de una extraña sensación en la parte de atrás de su procesador que normalmente solo pasa cuando tiene un resultado satisfactorio en alguno de su experimento

Sin pensar mucho se hizo a un lado para mantener la puerta abierta y dejar al mech entrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya advertí que no soy muy bueno escribiendo  
> igual gracias por leer


	3. La distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el cambio de la dinámica se siente aunque algunos prefieren fingir que nada esta pasando  
> y un triste recuerdo de donde estas

─────♫♪♩ɞ♩♪♫─────

A la mañana siguiente el laboratorio estaba silencioso, si quitabas el ruido blanco que hacían los monitores de las computadoras aun encendidas, cuando Shockwave salió de su losa de recarga observo el lugar levemente iluminado en algunas partes. Sabía que lógicamente no existía ninguna diferencia entre como era el laboratorio antes aun si ahora él estaba solo

Paseo por el laboratorio, tenía muchos experimentos aun por terminar que había dejado corriendo mientras recargaba, pero algo llamo su atención, la mesa que había estado vacía la noche anterior tenía dos cubos de energon de grado medio y una nota

_“no puedo creer que no te re abastecieras ayer, debes estar en óptimas condiciones para trabajar, te dejo dos cubos, recuerda tomarlos a su debida hora”_

Su mano se apretó contra la tableta astillando un poco el marco, ese maldito mech volador dándole un regaño cuando la noche anterior pidió ayuda para sacar todas las abolladuras por su primer día entre los decepticon

Entro en la habitación improvisada de Shooting Star, apenas un armario de suministros con una losa de recarga y un escritorio algo pequeño, las tabletas estaban apenas organizadas y la losa estaba ahora pegada en el fondo de la pared. La había acomodado anoche para poder tener acceso a la puerta sin obstáculos cuándo volverá más tarde 

El que comenzara con un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento con su nuevo equipo no quería decir que dejara sus estudios de lado, le dejaría nuevos ejercicios en sus tabletas y sería mejor que los completara antes de recargar

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

El chillidos de las articulaciones forzadas hasta su límite era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie y sus brazos estaban bajaban poco a poco debido a que el peso sobre su cabeza ya no era sostenible. Astrotrain simplemente se lanzó sobre el en mitad de su sparin con Blitzwing, no es que estuviera ganando de todos modos

-vamos ¿acaso no puedes cargar algo de peso?, acaso Shockwave no te dio suficiente fuerza o ¿todo ese metal es solo para aparentar?-

Star apretó la quijada separando los pies bajando un poco más su cuerpo haciendo parecer que va a ser aplastado por el mech más grande

-¿que, acaso vas a caer? venga veamos como Astrotrain te aplasta como a una lata oxidada!-

Entonces mientras los triples cambiadores se reían del más pequeño este logro lanzar al otro dejándolo caer con un estridente ruido sobre su compañero. Shooting Star retrocedido unos pasos casi cayendo sobre su popa, sus sistemas de ventilación trabajaban bastante para enfriar su sistema

-¿que-e te parece esta lata oxidada? –

El mech se puso de pie muy molesto y en una zancada estiro su brazo dándole un puñetazo en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo

Quedo mirando el techo de la base pensando en que debía estar desconectado luego del golpe que un mecho de ese tamaño a tan corta distancia y con la furia que desprendía. Había el dolor en medio de su pecho pero aparte de eso nada, Astrotrain apareció en su rango de visión y noto como el otro movía su servo intentando apaciguar el dolor que parecía sentir

-vamos a lo que sigue-

Extendió su mano atrapando una de las alas de Star para levantarlo

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Se froto el pecho un poco incómodo ahora entendía porque todos los mechs que miro en el área médica eran tan reacios a dejar que hook los revisara, la placa del pecho le molestaba más ahora que fue arreglada que cuando Astrotrain se la hundió de un puñetazo

Levanto la cabeza al sentir algo de luz iluminar su frente. Estaban saliendo de la base, tuvo que acelerar el paso ya que los triple cambiadores le dejaban atrás por sus pasos más grandes

-¿has volado en algún momento desde que te encendieron?-pregunto Blitzwing deteniéndose al lado de Astrotrain, estaban fuera con un gran espacio abierto, aunque habían cajas de embarque no muy lejos y algunos otros bots caminando por ahí 

-bueno Shockwave me a hecho algunas pruebas de resistencia al viento y-

-¿has volado en el cielo?-gruño molesto el mech mas alto

-nunca antes había salido del laboratorio-

No entendía muy bien porque se sentía algo avergonzado por responder a la pregunta de su superior, pero encogió un poco los hombros cuando el otro soltó un resoplido molesto

-¿te has transformado siquiera?-sonaba casi resignado, mientras que su compañero semi-tanque se reía por lo bajo

-si lo he hecho-

-bien entonces vamos a ver que tan bien te mueves, si no puedes seguirme el paso, te quedaras en tierra como los rodantes, clasificando cosas-

Y de repente se transformó en una lanzadera haciendo que Shooting Star se sintiera algo aturdido mirando la secuencia como su cuerpo se divida, cambiada con tanta rapidez que sus ópticas apenas pudieron seguir las piezas que se deformaban y reubicaban para encajar en la nueva forma

Apenas la última parte encajo en su lugar y los motores de la lanzadera rugieron haciendo vibrar el cuerpo del seeker. La explosión de los propulsores que impulsaban al enorme mech fuera del campo abierto le mantuvo parado en su lugar hasta que Blitzwing le dio un golpe con la palma abierta tras el casco

-¡mueve o te dejara atrás!-

Un poco aturdido el mech amarillo y café corrió unos cuantos metros antes de transformarse en un jet e intentar alcanzar a la lanzadera morada, su armadura era un poco más pesada que la de un seeker normal. Así que eso le retrasaba bastante además de la falta de uso de sus turbinas o la falta de vuelo en general

Sus movimientos en el aire eran muy rígidos ya que comenzar a alejarse de tierra firme le daba algo de nervios, además de enfocarse en alcanzar a su superior, el viento se empujaba entre sus alas ayudándolo a elevarse.

Un cosquilleo en sus tanques le motivo a seguir subiendo, una risa se le escapo haciendo rugir su motor, un sentimiento hizo latir su chispa con fuerza. Acelero mientras giraba en el aire pasando de largo a la lanzadera la cual había disminuido su velocidad al notar que el novato estaba haciendo movimientos raros

Dejo de pensar en que estaba en una prueba de velocidad y habilidad para demostrar que no debía quedarse en tierra, miro el territorio decepticon que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Siguió adelante dejando que la sensación de euforia recorríera sus tubos, el suelo bajo el ya no era el límite, el viento se deslizaba como una caricia bienvenida. La cual fue bajando lentamente al notar los edificios casi derrumbados y las columnas de humo

Estaba en una de las zonas recientemente conquistabas por los Decepticons, descendió un poco para ver más de cerca la destrucción

Una zona de desastre con calles llenas de cráteres donde el fuego aéreo cayó sin piedad, agujeros más pequeños, atravesando el metal de las construcciones. Las manchas oscuras de energon seco donde antes estuvieron los cuerpos de soldados

La lanzadera morada paso sobre el llamando su atención, un pin llego a su comunicador y acepto antes de darle más vueltas

“es momento de volver novato, te alejaste demasiado”

“entendido señor”

─────♫♪♩ɞ♩♪♫─────


	4. No me imaginaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveces solo disfrutamos de las cosas pequeñas de la vida

───── ♫ ♪ ♩ ɞ ♩ ♪ ♫ ─────

Astrotrain soltó un gruñido por lo bajo mientras observaba como Blitzwing supervisaba de forma bastante energética la práctica de tiro de Shooting Star. Era simplemente molesto estar todo el dia entrenando a un estúpido new spark

Ya intento matarlo al menos tres veces para deshacerse de la carga molesta que lo mantenía aun en tierra, pero esa maldita armadura no se dobló más allá de unas simples abolladura y parecía que el fuego blaster apenas le causaría quemaduras. El Mech lo tomaría como consecuencias de un entrenamiento más duro

Justificando cada lesión o golpe demasiado entusiasta en juego acertivo, ¿como un justo intento de asesinato que se podría pagar con la trinidad de rossum, modulo cerebral, chispa y t-cog se podría confundir con juego acertivo? 

Pero el…simplemente lo tomo como nada. Cualquier Decepticons que se respete habría intentado al menos apuñalarlo en la espalda como mínimo, pero ahí estaba el mocoso siguiendo las instrucciones con una sonrisa tímida mientras volaba un dron de práctica con un disparo un tanto mediocre

¿Exactamente que esperaba Starscream que hicieran con él?, era un novato que seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, estaba siguiéndolo a todas partes desde temprano en la mañana como un maldito turbofox bebe. Mirando su cara con expectación cuando salieron a su siguiente misión y el se quedaba en tierra porque aún no confiaba que el novato entusiasta no le disparara en el tren de aterrizaje porque no podría contener su excitación

Un chillido feliz salió del novato mientras lograba acertar otro tiro, se estaba comenzando a volver bastante bueno a pesar de su falta de experiencia en asuntos de guerra, el problema es que al parecer Blitzwing estaba comenzando a cogerle cariño a mech. Eso tenía que ser el peor momento para querer en serio ser un mentor, considerando que Starscream esperaba que el pobre chico no pasara de su primera misión de carga

-se supone que yo soy quien está practicando blitz!-

-entonces se mas rápido novato o tendrás que quedarte atrás y volver a hacer recuento de inventario con los constructicons-

Un grito indignado broto de la boca del novato mientras volvía a concentrarse en su práctica de tiro. Que se volvió una competencia de quien derribaba más drones, Blitzwing sabía que era una trampa y aunque le encantaba meterse con mech más pequeños con relativa normalidad

Entendía que esa no era la razón por la que su compañero se metía con el nuevo paquete de problemas que ahora descansaba en sus manos, era su forma de retrasar el momento que lleven a Shooting Star a su posible desactivación, no es que en verdad creyera que algo así pasaría muy rápido. Pero quería evitar los gritos del comandante aéreo cuando el mocoso volviera solo con algunas quemaduras en su chapado o un ala menos

Después de todo, nadie quiere ver que le pasaría al que le llevara las malas noticas a Shockwave de que se desconectó su querido experimento

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Perder la competencia de tiro significaba no solo quedarse en tierra sino que también ser el siguiente mech en hacer el inventario de la siguiente carga que lograron robar los Decepticons. Estaba atrapado en la sección de bodegas observando y anotando el contenido de las cajas que habían traído en la última redada, llevaba casi todo el ciclo nocturno

Un trabajo aburrido y tedioso que era más un castigo para los que estabas más abajo en la cadena de mando, Blitzwing lo envió con una sonrisa tomado de la mano de Astrotrain y se alejaban para “tomar una pulida” lo que sea que fuera eso. Aun no entendía todas las palabras o jerga que su superiores decían, Shockwave le dio un amplio glosario de todo el vocabulario básico cybertroniano pero aun asi muchas cosas pasaban por arriba de su procesador y eso le irritaba un poco, esperaba que con el tiempo comenzara a entender mejor todas las frases que sus compañeros le soltaran

Estaba abriendo una nueva caja para revisar que piezas tenían para meter en la lista, aun le faltaban muchas pero cada nueva caja agregara al inventario era un ciclo menor que tenía que estar en esa bodega olvida por primus

Sus alas se tensaron involuntariamente, al principio no entendió que estaba pasando. Pero sus alas no se tensan a menos que este en el aire sintiendo las fluctuaciones de viento bajo sus estabilizadores, giro sápidamente pegando su espalda contra la caja que estaba observando antes , se suponía que estaba solo en esa bodega como una broma para que hiciera el trabajo que nadie más quería hacer

Así que a menos que alguien se aburriera que la lista no estuviera antes de su primer cubo del dia, debería ser la única chispa en todo ese lugar. Dejo la lista caer detrás de su espalda rebotando en la caja y activo su cañón del brazo derecho, avanzo lo más silencioso que pudo con el arma cargada y lista para disparar, algunas cajas estaban apiladas unas sobre otras con poca delicadeza y en un equilibrio precario

Definitivamente arreglarla eso lo mas pronto posible y

-ah!-

Algo paso sobre su cabeza haciéndole saltar de sus remates, apunto con el cañón de su arma en por encima de su cabeza sin notar nada extraño o que pusiera en alerta sus sistemas

El ambiente de luz baja para ahorrar energía y la falta de sonido salvo por el energon que corría por sus tubos. Añadió un poco de incertidumbre y la sensación de ser observado que picaba en la base de su cuello, su alas se levantaron nuevamente y giro rápidamente no había nada detrás solo cajas acumulando polvo

Sus hombros se hundieron al no ver nada y un poco de aire paso por su boca, seguramente estar solo demasiado tiempo le estaba comenzando a jugar malas pasadas a sus sistemas, debería tomarse un momento. Estirar las alas, mirar el cielo nocturno, enviar un mensaje a Shockwave y quizás con suerte terminar este maldito inventario

Luego algo cayó sobre otra de las cajas detrás de Shooting Star, apenas volteo lo suficientemente rápido para ver un par de ojos rojos mirándole desde la parte de arriba, no le dio tiempo de gritar antes de ser derribado por lo que sea que se escondió sobre las cajas, e hizo que disparara al techo de la bodega dejando un lindo agujero que seguro seria su trabajo volver a tapar

-aaaaaaaaah-

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada luego que ver la triste escena que los recibió cuando unos cuantos Decepticons se apresuraron a entrar a la bodega y encontraron a Ravage recostado muy quitado de la pena sobre el pecho del pobre seeker desmayado por el susto

Después de todo no será la primera vez que el maldito casset le jugaba una mala broma a alguno de ellos, otra novatada que sobrevivía el pobre novato

O si esto es una prueba de Soundwave para probar que Shockwave no tiene algún plan secreto que involucre a su creación, bueno nadie lo sabría con certeza

───── ♫ ♪ ♩ ɞ ♩ ♪ ♫ ─────


	5. Lo que me perdí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Porque shockwave no puede tener cosas bonitas?, porque no las merece

─────♫♪♩ɞ♩♪♫─────

El color violeta fluorescente hizo brillar el cristal del vaso de precipitado, el líquido dentro creo una onda expansiva cuando gotas de más líquido caía dentro, perturbando la superficie, era fascinante como había pequeñas burbujas sujetándose al cristal antes de desaparecer ante la siguiente gota que caía

Shockwave alejo su mirada del cristal y levanto su mano girando una válvula, cortando el goteo de energon cuando el vaso estuvo a su tope, lo hizo girar provocando que se crearan pequeños remolinos. Un pin en su comunicador le anuncio que habría una reunión en la sala de guerra pronto y que debería ponerse en camino

-al parecer será todo por el momento, tengo una reunión a la que asistir-

Le dijo a un cybertroniano que colgaba de cabeza el cual soltó un ruido parecido a un gemido por lo que alguna vez fue su boca que se conetraba soldada, al cual estaba conectado el tubo del había salido el líquido violeta aparte de más tubos conectados a una máquina. Otros también estaban conectados a esa maquina junto a muchos tubos transparentes que inyectaban liquido de otros colores tóxicos que iluminaban la lúgubre habitación con esos horrendos tonos neones

Algunos aun hacían ruidos o se retorcían como si no supieran como calmar un dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo, otros simplemente dejaron de moverse o hacer ruidos, quizás ya muertos

El lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio estaba bastante alejado dela base Decepticon para comodidad de todos los involucrados, por fuera parecía solo un edificio normal de una sola planta, con las computadoras y maquinaria básica, junto al habitad donde los únicos dos residentes circulaban. Pero por debajo se expande en una serie de pasillos y cámaras donde los experimentos más peligrosos se llevaban a cabo

Lejos de los ojos curiosos

Originalmente solo había un cuarto con una losa de recarga que raramente se usaba, un cuarto con regadera de solvente bastante grande. Pero desde que la experimental y feliz existencia de Shooting Star, uno de los armarios de servicio cerca de la entrada principal se despejo y solo unas cuantas veces la regadera se quedaba sin calor porque alguien tardaba más de lo necesario limpiando su espalda

Shockwave abandono esa habitación tan sombría dirigiéndose hacia el área principal de laboratorio para colocar en la máquina de análisis, seguro le daba tiempo de revisar algunos apuntes antes de partir a la reunión y entregarle sus avaneces a Megatron con respecto a al proyecto de guerreros de elite

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a área central que se había acondicionado un poco con mesas y sillas a modo de hacer un ambiente más habitado, la mesa siempre estaba repleta de planos y experimentos a medio terminar

Al final de la mesa había un mech volador de color café y amarillo tomando energon de una tasa transparente, sus cabeza se levantó cuando dio unos cuantos pasos dentro, sus alas se movieron rápidamente de arriba abajo antes de bajar la mirada a su vaso de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente, su pulgar comenzó a moverse de forma circular sobre la superficie de la tasa

El mech morado se acercó a la mesa colocando el vaso de precipitado en la mesa

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-

Las alas de Shooting Star bajaron un poco mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa apartando algunos planos

-ya es medio día y Astrotrein me dijo que estaría confinado a mi residencia como castigo por agujerear en techo de la bodega luego de repararlo-

-¿porque hiciste eso?-

-¡fue un accidente!-

Dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie y casi tirando la silla donde estuvo sentado

-esa reacción no es lógica, si fue un accidente no hace falta esa reacción exaltada-

-lo siento señor-

Bajo la mirada y apretó las manos en puños intentando controlar sus sentimientos

-el cassette de soundwave, Ravage me derribo mientras estaba realizando un listado de inventario y por accidente hice un agujero en el techo de la bodega, ya repare el techo como parte de mi castigo y ahora estoy aquí hasta que piensen que he tenido suficiente castigo-

-entonces perdiste contra uno de los cassettes de Soundwave-

Los puños de Shooting Star se apretaron más, sus alas bajaron detrás de su espalda y sus hombros se levantaron a los lados de su cabeza. A pesar de que es un nuevo mech, apenas teniendo contacto con otros fuera del laboratorio, reaccionaba mostrando los mismos malos hábitos que los demás seekers, mostrando abiertamente sus emociones con sus alas, espera que no tenga la necesidad de buscar un trígono próximamente

Tomo al mech más joven de la barbilla jalándolo para que lo mirara a la cara, noto las alas que temblaban un poco, a pesar de que sus ojos lo estaban mirando directamente, no parecía preocupado por el castigo de estar restringido con permanencia en tierra, seguro el hecho de ya haber volado tanto como su peso le permitiera. El simple hecho de permanecer en tierra debería estar haciendo que se moviera nerviosamente y casi arrancarse la pintura de los costados para mantener los estribos, era un caso interesante como tenía unos, pero carecía de otros hábitos

Le llego otro pin a su comunicador para recordarle que aun debía llegar a la sala de guerra

-hablaremos de eso más tarde-

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

La voz de starscream era un chillido molesto en el fondo de su cabeza mientras realizaba su informe de avances de territorio y como las fuerzas aéreas podrían avanzar mucho mejor si consiguieran un mejor abastecimiento de combustible

Pero apenas le prestó atención al comandante aéreo, su mirada estaba fija en Soundwave al otro lado de la mesa del cuarto de guerra, desde que llego a la mesa no despego la mirada del oficial de comunicaciones

A pesar del visor que cubría sus ojos Soundwave también le estaba devolviendo la mirada, por su óptica aparecía de nuevo la imagen de Shooting Star más aterrador por decepcionarlo a él, que el ser castigado por sus nuevos superiores

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la tableta donde tenía el informe de sus avances

Nadie debería hacer que alguien como Shooting Star se hiciera tan pequeño y patético, si llegaba a ver a Ravage cerca de su laboratorio se encargaría de que se quedara atrapado en su modo cassette por un largo tiempo

-suficiente Starscream, ya te has vanagloriado hasta el hartazgo-

La voz de Megatron resonó en el salón cortando el parloteo molesto del seeker que se llevó una mano al pecho pareciendo indignado 

-shockwave informe-

-hemos encontrado la forma de implantar el ununtrio en los sujetos, pronto comenzaremos con las primeras inyecciones en sixshot, la tasa de supervivencia ha sido elevada al 89% luego de unos cambios de cálculos-

-excelente, tan eficiente como siempre Shockwave, cuanto tiempo para que miremos los resultados?-

-en un decaciclo tendrá a su primer super soldado-

-excelente-

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en los labios del mech gris

-quisiera agregar una solicitud antes de terminar mi informe-

-adelante-

-quisiera que los cassettes de Soundwave se mantuvieran lejos de mi experimento señor-

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Posiblemente se metiera en una nueva guerra pasivo agresiva con Soundwave luego de hacerle ese pedido a Megatron para que mantuviera a sus simbiontes lejos de Shooting Star, aun no entendía porque hizo eso, no era lógico esa sensación burbujeante en su tanque al pensar que Ravage sentado sobre el pecho del seeker mirándolo con arrogancia y repitiendo la frase que le encanta decir a Soundwave “Ravage superior, shootig star inferior”

El datapad crujió bajo su mano antes de apagarse por completo, lo miro por unos nanociclos antes de guardarlo en su subespacio lo arreglaría al llegara al laboratorio y buscaría la forma de recuperar la información. Se transformó cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la base, abrió su comunicador interno enviándole un mensaje a Shooting star para que preparara unos vasos de energon para la discusión de la que le dijo que tendrían

Ya que le gusta mucho ser servicial y de utilidad, eso le daría tiempo para entretener su mente y reduce la posibilidad de su nerviosismo cause que intente interrumpirlo.

Espero un poco pero no llego la respuesta, Shooting Star suele responder a los nanociclos cuando llega un mensaje con una orden suya con bastantes glifos felices y extravagantes, no es posible que se perdiera el mensaje aun si él estuvo fuera por bastante tiempo, se supone que su castigo es permanecer encerrado, seguramente no abandonaría su lugar si piensa que es algo justo por lo que estar ahí

Acelero pensando que tal vez alguno de sus experimentos más peligrosos se liberó de sus ataduras y llego a la superficie alcanzando a un desprevenido mech con la mente entre las nubes

≪────≪•◦∘◦•≫────≫

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron dejándole pasar apenas evitando golpear la pintura de sus costados, corrió mientras la secuencia de transformación lo ponía en dos piernas, llego al cuarto centrar donde descansaban la mesa, la tasa que el seeker uso para tomar su energon de la tarde descansaba a medio vaciar brillando junto al vaso de precipitado con menos contenido del que recordaba que tenía cuando se fue a la reunión

Su procesador de congelo observando los dos objetos como si el mismo sentinel prime los estuviera sosteniendo entre sus manos y le sonriera de forma irónica, se adentró en el complejo revisando la habitación de Star primero, encontrándola vacía y bastante limpia como siempre pero un escritorio desordenado, al no encontrarle ahí busco en otros armarios del primer nivel por si se había desmayado mientras buscaba una forma de identificar los sistemas que seguro tuvo cuando ese líquido violeta comenzó a correr en su sistema

Forzó la puerta del baño que estaba tardando demasiado en abrir, entro a tropezones casi cayendo sobre el mech tirado en el suelo de la regadera, no muy lejos del agujero del desagüe que estaba rodeado por un líquido del mismo color del que estaba en el vaso de precipitado en la mesa de la sala, un color violeta toxico que recordaba al color de su propia pintura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tarde un poco mas con este capitulo porque no sabia como comenzar

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer


End file.
